great_shinobi_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Haromi Uchiha
' ' Character's name ' ' Haromi Uchiha Clan's Name Uchiha Clan Nickname ' '( Nickname's are earned in the RP from your squad or others around the village. ) Imvu name forsakenXjinx Age 12 Birthday March 7 Gender Male Weight 96lbs Height 4'9 Relationship Status Single Alignment Evil Unique Traits Fast learner , youngest prodigy , and creative with his chakra Occupation Ninja Allies None Enemies None First Nature Lightning Second Nature Personality and Behavior Very rude around others and doesn't get along with other genin very well. Prefers to work alone and strives for power. He is quiet unless spoken to and acts as if he is better then the other genin. Nindo Lord Jashin Scars/Tattoo's ''' One big scar cutting through his eyebrow '''Companion/Familiar/Pet (This section you have to discuss with the council members but if allowed this is where you tell about your companion who walks alongside you, for ex: A dog, cat, bird? ) Weapons/Items (Genin can only carry a total of 50 items, and all these items have weight so make sure to fix you're RPC weight when you do this part.) Kunai - 1.5 Senbon - 0.5 Paper bombs - 1 Scrolls - 0.5 Smoke bombs - 1 Ninja spikes - 1.5 Shurikens - 2.5 Swords - 10 (Any other gear that you wish to add just let us know and we will let you know what to put next to it...) Genin- 50 pts. Chuunin- 60.5 pts. Jounin/ Special Jounin: 75 pts. Anbu- 90 pts Sannin- 100.5 pts. Kage - 110.5 pts. Databook Read the "Note" below the databook before filling this in or ask one of the council. Note: The point's for Genin must be a total of 14.5 or less. Each box must have at least 1 point in it, and that max for a Genin in each box is 2.5. Jutsu List Academy jutsu do not count towards the jutsu you will pick, so please when you get to this part please ask one of the council members. * Body Replacement Technique * Cloak of Invisibility Technique * Clone Technique * Rope Escape Technique * Transformation Technique The Jutsu you will choose to put here must be within your nature that you picked or depending on clan, so for this ask one of the council members and they will gladly help you, note you must only pick 3 jutsu when you first join. 1.D Rank-Body Flicker Technique 2.D Rank-Shadow Shuriken Technique 3.C Rank-Static String Technique Biography Haromi was born an Uchiha but his uchiha blood only originated from his father. As for his mother, she was from the Hōzuki Clan. After his birth , his father died from being assassinated and his mother abandoned him in the wild. After being abandoned years, several shinobi tortured him and threw him out like trash, leaving him with a scar that cut across his eyebrow. He struggled to live for years on but he finally made it to a village called Honohgakure at age 6. After healing a bit, he soon joined the academy and began training and learning new techniques. He spent many years in the academy and before he knew it he graduated and became a genin a waiting to be assigned to a team. Role play Reference List (This section will have the links to your casuals or missions posted here, so you can have an easy reference for abilities you learn, or story progression.) Approved by:(SensoChan/KaneRinha/SenjuHokage) Category:Biography Category:Templates